Sonic Hearts
by UltimateShadic
Summary: Eggman teams up with the Disney Villains to kill Sonic! But when Sonic becomes the new Keyblade Master, will he succeed? Kingdom Hearts & Sonic Crossover. Complete.
1. The Egg and The Witch

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 1: The Egg and The Witch

Sonic the Hedgehog sat on a small hill watching the sunset. Tails and Knuckles sat with him. "Remind me why I'm here." Knuckles said. "Well, at the precise moment that Angel Island blocks out the sun, causing the monthly Angel Eclipse, Eggman will launch his newest plot. Or at least, that's what his diary says!" Tails said, holding up a small pink book with an Eggman symbol on it. "What a moron. He keeps a diary…A pink one at that…And leaves it in the most predictable place ever…" Sonic said. "Under his mattress." Knuckles laughed. Then he stopped. "Are you guys sure this isn't a trap? I mean, this guys a genius. How'd he be dumb enough to leave his diary where anyone could find it?" Tails and Sonic exchanged a glance, and said, "Uh oh." Suddenly, the Angel Eclipse began. Sonic looked up, and his mouth opened in a gasp. A cage was falling out of the sky. Before the trio could react, they were trapped. But something was odd. "Hey, this isn't an Eggman Created Cage!" Sonic said. "Correct, you blue swine." A cold, female voice said. Suddenly a witch appeared before them. Her skin was a greenish tone, and she was dressed all in black, with a hood sporting horns. A crow perched on her shoulder. Suddenly Dr. Eggman floated down out of the sky in his Eggmobile. "Wonderful, wonderful! You managed to catch them!" Eggman laughed. "Did you have any doubt?" The witch asked, coldly. Eggman gulped. "N-no, of course not. Sonic, I see you've met my new friend, Maleficent." The witch, Maleficent, gave them a small, cold, smile.

Sonic growled in anger and curled into a Spin Dash. He rammed the bars…Only to be thrown back! "You will not escape." Maleficent said. "That cage is reinforced with Dark Magic. Nothing can break that." Sonic ground his teeth angrily. Maleficent raised a hand and small, black, imp-like creatures emerged from the shadows. "Heartless. Take them away." The small beings called Heartless grabbed the cage and lifted it up. Maleficent raised another hand and a swirling vortex opened in front of the cage. The Heartless and the cage went through. Maleficent followed. Eggman, in his Eggmobile, followed as well. Sonic watched, thinking up an escape plan, but suddenly a figure that looked like a mouse appeared before Maleficent and smacked her with what appeared to be a key. The Heartless dropped the cage so quickly that Sonic and his friends banged their heads on the bars and passed out.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed a spot on his head with a big lump. "Ouch…That hurt." He said. He looked around and gasped. He wasn't in a cage…He was sitting in an alley! A sign sat in front of him that read 'Welcome to Traverse Town! Please, enjoy your stay!' Sonic stood and walked out of the alley. The town had a small number of people walking around, but all were human. Sonic raised his non-existent eyebrows. Suddenly they all fled in terror. Sonic turned to see what they were fleeing. A gang of the creatures Maleficent had called Heartless. "This may not be my world…" Sonic said. "But I'm not just gonna let these people get hurt!" He hit a Heartless with a spin dash. The creature flew backwards, but it stood up, completely unharmed! Sonic gaped, then punched. His punch went right through the creatures body. He tried kicking. Same result. They all piled on top of them and were scratching at his chest. Sonic had a feeling he was going to die, but suddenly, a voice inside his head said, "Do not worry. There is no need to fear. For you hold the greatest power there is…" A glowing object suddenly appeared in Sonics hand, "The Keyblade." The Heartless hissed and leapt off of him. Sonic stood up and stared at the key in his hand. "Key…Blade?" He looked at it again, then at the Heartless. "Well, whatever it is, they fear it. And that's good enough for me!" He raised the key over his head and charged at the Heartless.

Sorry for the short chap, this is basically just a Prologue…


	2. Meeting another Chosen One

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 2: Meeting another Chosen One

Sonic whacked a Heartless over the head. It screamed in pain and exploded. Sonic dashed over to another and hit it with the Keyblade like a baseball bat hits a baseball. The Heartless hit a wall and exploded. But for every Heartless Sonic killed, 4 more took its place! "How am I going to win?!" Sonic gasped. He was already getting tired. Suddenly he noticed a teenage boy on a rooftop. "KILL THE BIG ONE!" He yelled, pointing at a giant Heartless that looked like a knight. Sonic charged at it, homing attacking off of Heartless, to reach the giant heartless. Once at the creature's feet, Sonic bounced off another Heartless and rocketed up towards the monster Heartless' head. Sonic raised the blade and yelled, "FINAL BLOW!" instinctively. He jabbed the key deep into the monsters head. The Giant Heartless screamed in pain, clawing at its eyes in a desperate attempt to dislodge the key, to no avail. The Heartless took one final breath and exploded.

Sonic landed on the road and caught his Keyblade as it fell. Suddenly the teenager walked over. He was wearing a leather vest over a red shirt, with red baggy pants. "That was pretty good!" The teen said. "Thanks pal!" Sonic said. "Names Sora!" The teenage boy said, holding out a hand. "What about you? What's your name?" "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. He shook Sora's hand. "So, what brings you to Traverse Town, Sonic?" Sora asked. Sonic shrugged. "I dunno…One minute I'm safe in my world…Sorta…And the next, I'm here." Sora raised his eyebrows. "Really? Tell me what happened." Sonic quickly relayed the events of chapter 1 to Sora. "That had to have been King Mickey that saved you!" Sora said. Sonic stared. "…Who?" Sora shook his head. "Right, you're from another dimension, so you wouldn't know…Anyways, I guess we should find your friends, right?" Sonic grinned, and the two walked off.

On a rooftop, Knuckles glared down at the scene of Sora and Sonic looking for him and Tails. "See?" A voice said. "Five minutes here, and he's already replaced you and Tails with a new companion." Knuckles grimaced and nodded. Maleficent stood behind him. "So, join us." She continued. "And we will make Sonic pay for abandoning you!" Knuckles glanced over at Tails, who was just sitting there, as if in a daze. "Oh, fine, and I'll give back the foxes heart." Maleficent sighed. Knuckles turned and extended his hand. "Deal." He said.

Sonic and Sora met up a couple hours later at a diner. "No luck?" Sonic asked. Sora nodded. "No luck." He confirmed. Sonic sighed. "Don't worry, Sonic. We'll find them. Hey, maybe they're in another world!" Sora said. Sonic stared. "There's more than one?!" He said, incredulously. Sora nodded. "Well then lets go!" Sonic said. He shot off. "WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!" Sora yelled. Sonic came back, like a VHS tape in rewind. Sora sighed. They walked off.

Soon they came to a hangar with a ship in it. "This is our Gummi Ship!" Sora announced. Sonic stared. It really looked like it was made of Gum. "Well, c'mon!" Sora called. He was already inside. "We don't have all day!" Sonic grinned and dashed in. The ship shot off into space.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic shouted as it took off. Then he asked, "Where we going?" Sora shrugged and looked at a chart. "The closest world is Wonderland." "Then Wonderland it is! Lets go!" Sonic said. Sora saluted and they flew off.

End of chapter

Me: Sorry it was short, I forgot what I was gonna write as soon as I started the chap!

Sora: So no flames, or I'll shove this key where the sun don't shine!

Me: You heard him, folks.


	3. Castle under siege! Knuckles Returns!

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 3: Castle under siege! Knuckles returns!

(Nice Japanese sounding title, eh?)

The Gummi Ship landed. Sonic got out and immediately dashed off. Sora called out, "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" 10 seconds later, Sonic was back. "Sorry Sora." He said. "Just doing some high speed recon. Man, this is one twisted place! Its like something out of a baby book! But I did see one thing that was a bit TOO odd…" "What?" Sora asked. Sonic raised a hand and pointed behind him. Sora looked. A huge castle, crawling with Heartless, lay dead ahead. Sora jumped in surprise. "Now that is NOT normal." He said. Sora raised his hand and his Keyblade appeared. Sonic stared in surprise, but gripped his Keyblade tighter. "Lets go." He said. He shot off towards the castle. Sora sighed and ran after him as fast as his legs could carry him.

Knuckles glared down from the top of the castle. His frown became a scowl as he spotted Sonic returning, along with the human boy. "So, that worthless excuse for a friend is here. Hmph." He said. He leapt off the castle roof and flew down towards Sonic and Sora. "Knuckles!" Sonic cried in surprise, before pulling Sora to the side, noticing that Knuckles was headed straight for him. "Jeez, what's up Knux?" Sonic asked. Knuckles aimed a punch, which missed. "AAAH! Knuckles, what the heck is wrong with you?" Knuckles glared. "You have the NERVE to ask that? You abandon me and Tails, then just make a new friend! What are we, chopped liver?" He shouted. Sonic stared. "You maybe, but not Tails." He said. Knuckles yelled in anger and swung a fist. Sonic raised his Keyblade, blocking Knuckles' punch. Knuckles stared in surprise. "The…Keyblade!" He said. He frowned. "Looks like I'll have to use my new weapons too." He raised his right arm, and the spikes on his knuckles turned to steel and grew a lot longer. He pointed them at Sonic threateningly.(To know what they look like, think Wolverine's steel claws, minus the middle claw, but thicker.) Sonic gulped. Knuckles swung his claw-fist thing, and Sonic back flipped away. "Okay, Knux, you leave me no choice." Sonic said. He raised his Keyblade and shouted, "Fire!" A fireball flew forth and hit Knuckles in the face. Sonic stared. "Whoa, how did I do that?" He asked Sora. "Its magic." Sora said. "Every Keyblade Master knows magic." Sonic raised a nonexistent eyebrow and turned to Knuckles. "Okay, Rad Red, looks like we're in for a Brawl."(Hee hee, reference to Super Smash Bros.) He said. Knuckles charged, and Sonic jumped in the air and hit him over the head with the Keyblade. Knuckles let out a gasp of pain and charged again. He raised his claw and slashed Sonic over the face. Sonic gasped and clutched his face, which was now bleeding badly. Sora raised his Keyblade, aimed it at Sonic, and said, "Heal!" Sonics wound healed up. He grinned and gave Sora a thumbs up. Then he curled into a ball for a Spin Dash and rammed Knuckles. Knuckles flew backwards and hit a tree. The echidna grimaced and ran off. He vanished into a black fog.(You know, those things that members of Organization XIII travel through.)

Sonic watched him go, then looked at the Heartless swarm over the castle. He charged towards it. Sora followed. Once inside, they instantly started whacking away at Heartless. "Sheesh, how many are there?" Sonic said. "Unlimited! We have to find the leader!" Sora said. They both looked towards the end of the entrance hall. A huge Heartless in the shape of a mace wielding knight loomed over them. Sora gulped. Sonic smirked. He ran up to it and jumped onto its huge foot. The gullible heartless swung its mace. Sonic dashed away last second. _WHAM._ The Heartless brought the mace down on its foot, blood spurting everywhere. Everyone, Keyblade master and Heartless alike, stopped moving and stared. The Heartless raised the mace off of its flattened and bloody foot and swung at Sonic again, who, of course, was standing on the creatures other foot. Again, he shot off before the mace hit. This time the Heartless roared in pain and fell over. Sonic jumped up and jabbed the Keyblade into the big brutes eye. It screamed in pain and exploded, along with all the other Heartless.

Sora looked up. A cage sat overhead. He swallowed and said, "D'oh." The cage fell on top of them. They grabbed at the bars, only to be thrown back by magic. "Look's like we caught you, eh?" A familiar voice said. Sonic swung around. A fat egg shaped man stood at the end of the hall, along with a black robed witch. "EGGMAN!" Shouted Sonic. "MALEFICENT!" Sora yelled. The two smirked. Knuckles stood there as well. "Well Sonic, looks like you and your friend are trapped." Knuckles said with a smirk. Sonic glared, grinding his teeth.

End of Chapter


	4. The Keyhole

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 4: The Keyhole

Maleficent smirked. "Sonic, Sora, now that we have you, we have a bet. If you beat the two people we send to fight you, we'll leave the worlds alone." Eggman gave her a look. She ignored it. "What do you say?" She asked. Sonic smirked. "Deal." The cage vanished. Knuckles stepped forward, baring his Wolverclaw(His weapons name). Then, from behind Eggman came a vacant eyed…Tails. And he was sporting a dark purple witch's hat. Sonic gasped. "YOU…YOU MONSTERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sonic cried. Sora looked grim. "They took his heart." Sonic gasped. Tails glared. He raised a small staff with a witch's hat on the end. "A wand!" Sora said in surprise. "Begin the battle!" Eggman shouted. He and Maleficent walked to the side of the area they had set aside. "Blizzard." Said Tails. An icy blast shot from the end of his wand. Sonic and Sora ducked to the side. Sonic raised his Keyblade, but then instead of hitting Tails, hit Knuckles, who blocked with Wolverclaw. Sonic repeatedly hit at high speed, and it was a wonder that Knuckles could guard without getting a scratch. Tails raised his wand and said, "Fire." A fireball fired out and hit Sonic square in the face. Sora jumped forward and smacked Tails in the face with the Keyblade. Tails flew backwards and shouted, "Wind!" It fired a small hurricane wind at Sora, sending him flying backward. Sonic curled into a ball and hit Knuckles with Spin Dash. Knuckles flew into a pillar, but recovered. Sora then looked towards Eggman and Maleficent. They were sending Heartless towards a doorknob. Suddenly Sora realized what it meant. "They're trying the same thing twice?!" He said in surprise. Then he tried to charge after them, but Tails hit him with a fireball. Sonic, even though he didn't want to, hit Tails with his Keyblade. Tails was about to hit him with another attack, when suddenly Sonic remembered a move he had learned to use with the Keyblade. He focused all his power into the Keyblade and raised it. With a flash of green light, he vanished. In an instant, he reappeared, slapping Tails hard in the head with the Keyblade. Then, Sonic stood over Tails. He raised his keyblade and plunged it into his chest. His heart flew out and sank into Tails. But Sonic remained. He wasn't becoming a Heartless. "What…What happened?" Sora asked. "Same thing that happened when you gave your heart to save your girlfriend." Sonic said. Sora blushed. "Since we're like brothers, Tails' heart hid within mine. And now, he has his heart back." Sonic grabbed Tails and picked him up. "We've gotta go." He said, pointing to the doorknob now coated in Heartless. Sora nodded reluctantly and followed his hedgehog friend.

The three piled into the Gummi Ship. "Hurry!" Sora cried. They took off, and then, boom. The world vanished. Sonic watched wide-eyed. "We failed to save it…" Sora said. "Its gone forever."

Knuckles sat on Captain Hook's ship, flying towards another world. "Hurry it up, Hook!" Demanded Knuckles. "We need to reach the next world before the loser heroes do." Hook glared, but nodded. "Aye, we do need to hurry. Pan may catch up soon." The ship started to move faster towards a world in the distance.

Tails opened his eyes. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked. Sonic looked at him in surprise. "You don't remember?" Tails shook his head. He looked at Sora. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Sora." Sora replied. "Cool, what are those key things?" Tails asked. "Keyblades." Sonic and Sora said in unison. "And this?" Tails said, pointing at his wand. "That's a magic wand." Sora said. Tails burst out laughing. "Seriously, what is it?" He asked between laughter. Sonic and Sora sweatdropped.

End of Chapter

Sorry it was so short. I got a bit of writers block.


	5. Agrabah, the city in the desert

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 5: Agrabah, the city in the desert

Sonic, Sora, and Tails sat in the Gummi Ship. Sora was piloting, Sonic was falling asleep from boredom, and Tails was practicing his magic. There were 5 targets set up for Tails to use. "Fire!" He said. A tiny fireball shot out and barely even singed the first target. Tails tried again. Same result. Again. Slightly bigger. "Darn it!" Tails yelled, throwing his wand to the floor. The second it hit the floor…BOOM. It let out a monster fireball that destroyed the targets, and the bathroom in the ship. "Aw, man!" Sora yelled when he saw the toilet explode.

An hour later, Sora had spotted a world off in the distance: Agrabah. "Well, since the Villains are trying the same plot again, I figure we should go here and seal the keyhole." Sora said. Tails was writing down notes on worlds, and Sonic, well…He was asleep. Sora sighed and steered the ship towards Agrabah.

The ship landed in the sands with a _thud. _Sonic woke up with a cry of surprise. Tails laughed as Sonic fell out of his chair. The hedgehog ran over to the door and threw it open. Then he shot out. "WAIT!" Sora yelled. Suddenly, you could hear Sonic cry out. Sora sighed and stepped out. The hedgehog was stuck in quicksand. Sora threw a rope to him and pulled him out. Sonic made a face. "Yuck! This stuff is so…um…sticky!" Sonic said, referring to the sand. "Uh, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sora said with a sweatdrop. Sonic shrugged. "Where to?" He asked. Suddenly they heard a shriek of terror. "Um, how about that way?" Sora said, pointing to where the scream had come from. Sonic rolled his eyes and they charged off.

A girl was being chased by a large pot with spider legs. A Heartless, no doubt. The three heroes stopped on a sand dune. Sora gasped. "That's Jasmine!" "Who?" Sonic asked. "The wife to the ruler of Agrabah, Aladdin!(As of Aladdin 3, but I'm sure you already knew that)" Sora said. Sonic smirked. "The damsel in distress scenario, eh? I'll handle it." He shot off towards them. He grabbed Jasmine and carried her bridal style back to his friends. He put her down and shot toward the jar heartless. "Hi, Jasmine." Sora said. "Sora!" Jasmine said in surprise. "Thank goodness you're here! Jafar has kidnapped Aladdin and taken over Agrabah!" Sonic broke the Heartless into pieces with a single swing of his keyblade and dashed back in time to hear Jasmine say Agrabah had been taken over. "We'll handle it, Jasmine!" Sonic said, with his trademark thumbs-up. Sora and Tails nodded. "Lets go, guys!" Sonic said. They ran towards Agrabah.

Once in the city, Sonic stole(Although he regretted doing so) 3 turbans. He gave them to his friends so they wouldn't be recognized. Then he stuffed their keyblades into the backpack Sora had brought, although this was kind of hard. Then they got moving. As they walked, they noticed that there were a lot of Heartless stationed in random places, and wanted posters for each of them. One time, Sonic nearly was sure he spotted Knuckles flying over the city, but dismissed it for an illusion.

Knuckles landed on a rooftop and looked down at the three new people who had entered the city. "Hm, they look a bit like Sonic and those others. Maybe it's them. I better let Jafar know." He stared at the parrot on his shoulder after he said the last part. Iago stared back. "Oh, fine! Why wasn't I just born a Carrier Pigeon? At least then, I'd LIKE to deliver messages all day!" He complained. Knuckles showed the parrot Wolverclaw. Iago swallowed and saluted, then flew off, grumbling to himself.

Iago flew into the castle. "HEY JAFAR!" He shouted. Jafar appeared. "What, Iago?" He asked. "The stupid Echidna says Sora, the hedgehog, and the fox have all entered the city in disguise…And not good ones, at that." The parrot said. "What do they look like?" Jafar demanded. "Themselves wearing turbans." Iago replied. Jafar slapped his forehead once he realized the Heartless were too dumb to see through the obvious disguise. "Send the Heartless to attack them." Jafar demanded. Iago flew off, muttering, "What am I, a pigeon?" "This time, Sora…" Jafar growled. "…You're mine."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Shadic, in Agrabah!

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 6: Shadic, in Agrabah?!

Sorry if you don't know who Shadic is. Check my profile if you wanna know. He's my fan character. 3 of my fan characters appear, so you may wanna look at my profile.

Suddenly the trio stopped they realized that the Heartless were following. They turned to them. "Uh…Can we help you?" Sonic asked hesitantly. The Heartless grinned and charged. "RUN!" Sonic yelled. They shot off.

A Black and blue hedgehog stood on the roof of a building. He watched Sonic and his friends get chased. He smirked. "How pathetic." He raised his hand and a Keyblade appeared in it. "Its about time I gave blue boy what's coming to him." He jumped off the roof and Spin Dashed through the crowd of Heartless. Sonic noticed the Spin Dash coming towards him, and he jumped to the side. Shadic uncurled and ran alongside Sonic. "Shadic?!" Sonic gasped. Shadic smirked and swung his Keyblade. Sonic swung his too, and they collided with a clang. Shadic frowned. "So, you too wield the Keyblade." He said. "I take it your working with the Villains." Sonic said. Shadic laughed. "With those novices? Never." He swung his key blade at Sonic again. Sonic dodged. "Then how did you get here?" Sonic demanded. Shadic simply smirked and swung again. "Fine, you want a fight, you got one!" Sonic snapped. Sora and Tails turned to hold off the heartless while Sonic and Shadic had a Keyblade duel.

Sonic swung his key. Shadic jumped up and landed on the Keyblade. Then he swung his own, hitting Sonic in the head. Sonic gasped in pain. He punched Shadic in the chest before he could react. Shadic curled into a ball and collided with Sonic. Sonic swore under his breath as Shadic delivered rapid swings of his keyblade, barely blocking them. Shadic laughed. "You aren't very good with the Keyblade, are you?" He said. "I've had a lot of practice." He swung again and again. _Practice?! _Sonic thought.

Three black cloaked figures stood on a rooftop. Two of them had their hoods down, revealing them to be Dark and Proto, but the other kept his hood up. "So, Sonic is also a Keyblade Master." Dark said. "Intriguing." Proto snorted. "Yeah right." The third figure said, "And that pest Sora is with them." The hedgehogs nodded. "We'll deal with him later." The figure said, walking off. The two hedgehogs seemed moderately surprised, but nodded.

Shadic jumped up and hit Sonic square in the face with Homing Attack. Then he kicked Sonic hard in the face. Sonic spin dashed Shadic and sent him flying into the air. Shadic muttered something and he gently floated back down to the sand. Sonic gaped, then charged. Shadic blocked Sonic's charge with a swift kick. "Sonic…You really are a loser. I am ashamed to call you my rival." Sonic yelled out in anger and raised his Keyblade. Shadic's eyes widened as a huge fireball began forming at the tip of Sonic's keyblade. On the roof, Proto's eyes widened as well, and Dark just stared, showing no emotion. "FIRE!" Sonic yelled. The fireball shot at Shadic, singeing every part of Shadic's body. Shadic yelled out in pain. Proto and Dark swiftly stood up and pulled their hoods up so their faces couldn't be seen. Then they vanished.

The two reappeared in front of Shadic. When Sora saw them, he gasped. "Organization XIII??" He said. The cloaked hedgehogs turned to him, but said nothing. They lifted Shadic up and vanished with Chaos Control. Sonic watched them go. Tails aimed his wand at Sonic and said, "Heal." Sonic's wounds vanished. Sonic gave a thumbs up and stood. He and Sora stared at where the cloaked people had vanished. "I think we may be in more trouble than we originally thought." Sora said. Sonic nodded.

Sonic, Tails, and Sora turned towards Agrabah. "Well, lets go." Sonic said. They charged towards the castle. Jafar watched them coming with a sinister sneer on his face.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Heroes vs Jafar

Sonic Hearts Chapter 7: Heroes vs. Jafar 

Sonic, Sora, and Tails stepped into the entrance hall of the castle. The second they did, the door behind them slammed shut. They jumped at the loud noise the door made, but shook it off and headed deeper into the castle.

Aladdin sat tied up in a prison cell below the castle. He was beginning to lose all hope of being rescued. He was dehydrated and starving. He started to black out, but before he did, he saw something break the cell and cut the ropes that tied him. The last thing he saw were three figures standing over him...

Sonic and his friends stepped into the Sultans room. Jafar sat on the sultans throne with an evil smile. Knuckles stood next to the throne, and as usual, Iago was perched on Jafars shoulder. "Well well. If it isn't our little heroes. What a pleasant surprise! Not." The door behind them slammed shut. Sonic jumped and said, "How many times is that going to happen today?" Jafar rolled his eyes and raised his staff. Suddenly a large number of Heartless appeared in the room. They sat, waiting orders. "Attack them, my minions!" Jafar commanded. The Heartless jumped forward. Sonic and Sora swung their keyblades rapidly, killing every Heartless that came too close. Tails was firing multiple fire spells everywhere. Knuckles watched amusedly. Suddenly the Heartless all seemingly vanished. Everyone in the room watched, mouths agape, as they noticed the Heartless being blown out the window as if being blown by a huge wind. Everyone looked at Tails. "I didn't do it! I'm not that good at magic yet!" Sonic said, "If not you, then who..." Outside, just above the window, stood the person who had blown away the Heartless, leaf fans in hand. The green figure smirked at their clueless state. Sonic shrugged and said, "We'll figure it out later. Right now...Get Jafar!" Iago screamed, "I toldja this'd happen!" And fled out the window, where the green figure snatched him before he could get away.

Knuckles jumped at Sonic, slashing with Wolverclaw wildly. Sonic ground his teeth and said, "Dont you have anything better to do than follow me around and try to kill me?" Knuckles just glared. Jafar summoned another group of Heartless. Tails took them on. Sora charged at Jafar and swung his Keyblade. Jafar blocked with his cobra staff. The evil man sneered. "You cant beat me, fool. I've grown much stronger." Sora said, "We'll just see about that!" He whacked Jafar in the face with his Keyblade. Jafar yelled in pain and clutched his bleeding nose. Jafar growled in anger and aimed his staff at Sora, yelling "Fire!" repeatedly. Sora got hit on the shoulder by one fireball and winced as it burned a little bit of his skin. Sonic kicked Knuckles...Er, down south...And the echidna doubled over in pain. Sonic dashed over to Sora's aid and whacked Jafar in the back of the head. Jafar coughed up some blood and raised his hands. Suddenly the air became thicker and the room filled with a noise like thunder. The noise was so loud, that the spell Jafar shouted went unheard. Lightning shot from his palms. Everyone gasped and dodged(Except Knuckles, who got fried due to his injury.). Sonic curled into a spin dash and hit Jafar in the chest.

Jafar yelled out in pain as he fell over. Sora hit him one more time with the Keyblade. Once he hit the floor, Sonic and friends walked over. Jafar moaned. Sonic frowned. "I hate to say it, but there's only one way to finish this, and it aint pretty." Tails and Sora grimaced. Sonic raised his Keyblade, and closed his eyes. Then he plunged it deep into Jafars chest. Jafar let out a scream as Sonic pulled the Keyblade out, the evil mans heart impaled upon it. A Heartless leaped up and grabbed the heart, running off. No one pursued. They just watched as Jafar slowly faded into nothingness.

After a while, they recovered from the shock of having to kill. Sonic located the worlds keyhole and sealed it. Then he said, "I guess we'd better find Aladdin." He said. "No need." Said a familiar voice. Sonic wheeled around to see...The Babylon Rogues! And Aladdin was with them. Sonic said, "Jet?! Storm?! Wave?! Wuh...How'd you get here?" The trio frowned. "It's a long story, amigo." Jet said. "We'll fill ya in, but first we need to take the Sultan back to his wife."

Soon, the heroes had reunited the couple. They all climbed into the Gummi Ship. Sora started it up, and they flew off. Sonic turned to Jet. "Okay, so tell us. How did you wind up in this messed up place?" Jet opened his mouth to speak.

Next: Our heroes board Captain Hooks ship! But with tempting treasure hanging over their heads...Will the greedy Babylon Rogues stay on the right side? You can vote for if they stay on the Good Side or turn to the Bad Side, if you like.


	8. Captain Hooks Ship

Sonic Hearts Chapter 8: Captain Hooks ship 

Jet began to tell his friends how the Babylon Rogues arrived in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

Flashback

_Jet, Wave, and Storm road along on their Extreme Gear. Jet carried a bag containing some cash and a Chaos Emerald. "Hey boss! Isn't that Eggman's ship?" Storm asked, pointing up at Eggman's Egg Carrier III. Jet stared and heard noise coming from over the next ridge. They shot off towards the sound._

_The rogues watched as a mysterious lady kidnapped Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Whoa, we gotta help them!" Jet said. They jumped on their boards and flew towards them. They spotted what appeared to be a mouse carrying an unconscious Sonic through the tunnel. The strange creatures that the lady controlled were running away, Tails and Knuckles in their clutches. They vanished into the tunnels darkness. So did the mouse carrying Sonic._

_"Wait!" Jet called. The three sped towards where the mouse had vanished at and were blinded by a sudden burst of light. When they opened their eyes, they stared in awe at the city in front of them: Agrabah._

End Flashback

"And so you see, we've been stuck there ever since, stealing stuff and riding or boards through the desert." Jet finished. Sonic nodded. "Ah, I see." "Sonic!" Sora said. "We're approaching the ship of Captain Hook!" "Who's Captain Hook?" Jet asked. "He's a pirate." Sora said. Jets eyes widened at the word pirate. "Rogues, huddle!" He cried. They dashed off to the back of the cockpit and huddled together. "He said pirate!" Jet said. "Pirates steal treasure, so that means..." "He likes to go shopping." Storm concluded. Jet slapped the dense albatross in the face. "No, retard! It means, HE PROBABLY HAS LOTS OF TREASURE!" He said. "And all of it is ripe for stealing!" Wave snickered. Storm glanced away. "Uh, yeah, that was my second guess. I just, y'know, thought he needed the money to go shopping...?" He said weakly. Jet slapped him again.

Sonic watched this, a sweatdrop on his head. Of course, he didn't hear a word of what they said. "I'll never understand them." He sighed. Suddenly he heard a loud bang, and Jet screaming, "STORM YOU RETARD! YOU RIPPED OFF THE DOOR!" Sonic swung around to see the rogues get sucked into space. Sora, Tails, and of course Sonic were as well. Luckily, all 6 of them landed on Captain Hooks ship. They watched the ship explode. Tears formed in the rogues eyes and they started crying. "NOOO!" Jet sobbed. "All the stuff we stole from Agrabah was in there!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Except that." He said, pointing at the bag in Jets hand(The one from the flashback.) Jet glanced at it with a shrug. Suddenly a Heartless appeared and snatched up the bag. "Hey!" Jet squawked. The Heartless giggled and scurried over to a man with a hook for a hand. "Captain Hook!" Sora said. Hook sneered. "Correct, Sora. It is now time for you to meet your doom. Attack, my Heartless!" Heartless swarmed out of nowhere, surrounding Sonic, Sora, and Tails. The Babylon Rogues were nowhere to be found. "What the...Where did they go?!" Sonic and Hook cried in unison.

Jet, Storm, and Wave peered into a dark hallway and slowly crept down it. There was a big door at the end. Storm quietly grabbed the door, and ripped it off its hinges as softly as should be humanly possible. The three snuck into the room, and Storm put the broken door back in its place. Unfortunately, being stupid, he put the door back on crooked. So crooked, you could tell from a mile away that someone broke it down. Jet laughed evilly. "Ha ha! We finally found it! Hooks mother-load of treasure!" He said, looking at the huge mounds of gold. "You like it, do you?" A voice said. The rogues swung around and saw Captain Hook. Then Jet noticed how Storm had left the door. "Wave, do me a favor." He growled, his face turning red with anger. "Yeah?" Wave asked. "If we make it out of this alive, remind me to kill Storm. VERY SLOWLY." Storm gulped and turned pale. "You know, if you join me, I could give you all the treasure you want." Hook said. The rogues calmed down and stared. "How do we know it ain't some kinda trick?" Storm demanded. Hook smirked. "Pirates honor that it isnt one." Not knowing pirates had basically no honor, this satisfied the rogues. "Do we have a deal?" Hook asked, extending a hand. Jet frowned and glanced from one hand to the other, pretending one was treasure and the other was loyalty.

Sonic and his friends smacked away the last of the Heartless and charged towards where Hook had gone. They burst into the treasure room and saw Jet shake Hooks hand. "JET! NO!" Sonic yelled. Jet turned and whipped out his key to Babylon Garden. He turned away from the rogues and Hook and took out the Chaos Emerald he stole. Using both items, he induced Chaos Control to teleport Sonic and his friends away. As the scene before him faded away, Sonic noticed Jet wink.

The three reappeared in the middle of an old fashioned city. It looked like it was from Ancient Rome. "We're in Olympus Coliseum!" Sora said. Sonic looked around and smirked. "Well, we'd better find the Keyhole."

**So the Babylon Rogues have turned to the side of evil. Or have they? And now, Sonic must locate the keyhole of Olympus before Hades can stop them! Be sure to leave a review, and see you next chapter!**


	9. The Finale Approaches

Sonic Hearts Chapter 9: The Finale Approaches 

**I'm getting some writers block, so I'm gonna speed this story along a bit more...And the chapter plot is changed as well.**

The trio strolled into the coliseums lobby. They noticed a big sign that read, "Today only: The Tournament of Champions, as sponsored by Hercules! Find out who's the strongest mortal in Olympus!" Sonic smirked. "Huh, sounds fun." Sora nodded. "Lets do it!" They gave each other a high-5. Then they scribbled down their names. Sonic noticed a name. Metal. Sonic wondered if it was the same Metal he knew.

Hades sat on his throne, messing with a chessboard. The figurines were in the shape of him, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic, in his Neo form, stood beside Hades. Hades glanced at him. "Okay, so let me get this straight. The bald fat guy sent you to help me kill the goody goodies who came to find the Keyhole?" Metal nodded. Hades shrugged. "Ah well. Maybe you'll do a better job than Cloud did. Now go and get ready." Metal nodded, grabbing a large sword lying on the ground. He morphed part of his body to grow a sword sheath. Metal sheathed the sword and dashed off.

A few hours later...

"And now, Sonic's team is pitted against the strong, bold, steel...Metal!" The announcer, Hermes, shouted. Metal entered the arena. Sonic gritted his teeth. "Begin!" Yelled Hermes. Sonic charged, swinging the Keyblade. Metal stood still, then swung his sword to block Sonic's attack. The force of the blow sent Sonic flying backwards. Sonic charged again. "C'mon Metal! Why don't you attack?" Metal blocked the blow, then said, "As you wish." Metal punched Sonic in the face with his free hand. Sonic flew back. Metal laughed evilly and charged. Just as he was about to swing his blade, he stopped and fell to the dirt. "And Metal is down! It appears Sonic must have used a super fast attack! He wins!" Sonic gaped. _I didn't really win._ He realized. _Metal threw the fight! But why?_ Metal stood and strolled out of the arena without a word or glance at Sonic. Suddenly Sonic noticed a keyhole hidden in a crack in the coliseum wall. Quickly, he locked it.

Sonic was named champion. The trio strode out of the coliseum. Sonic spotted Metal leaning against a wall. He walked over. "Metal." Sonic said. "Why did you throw the fight?" Metal straightened up and looked Sonic in the eye. "Because I hate Eggman. I want to stop him ruling this universe, so that means I have to help you." He responded. "They're hiding where Hollow Bastion used to be, in a large warship called Egg Bastion. You cant miss it." He turned and walked off. Sonic watched him go. Sora said, "Egg Bastion, huh? We'd better go." Sonic and Tails nodded, and they ran off towards the Gummi Ship.

Sora shouted, "Guys, look!" He pointed out the Gummi Ships window. A huge gray warship with the castle, Hollow Bastion, built on top, floated around. "Whoa." Sonic said. Sora swallowed, and they flew towards it. The second they landed, they were surrounded by Heartless, and metal Heartless built by Eggman. They fought their way through.

Knuckles watched them. He gathered all the Darkness within himself so he could kill Sonic. But suddenly he became swallowed by the darkness. With a silent scream, Knuckles blacked out. He awoke in a pitch black place. But oddly, he could see. Suddenly he heard a voice. "So, you must be my new host." Knuckles swung around to see a man standing there. "Who're you?" Knuckles demanded. "I am the Seeker of Darkness, Ansem the Wise!" Ansem said. "And you, you will be my new body!" He laughed evilly.

Sonic, Sora, and Tails made it to the final chamber. They were battered and bruised, but still ready to fight. Suddenly Egg Breaker and Maleficent appeared. "Well, well." Said Eggman. "Sonic, Sora, and Tails. Looks like we'll be taking you all down." A voice suddenly said, "Nope, sorry." Egg Breaker exploded as Metal plunged his sword into its chest. Eggman fell to the ground. He muttered something and dashed off as fast as his legs could carry him. Maleficent frowned, and was about to attack, when suddenly a metal claw protruded from her chest. She vanished with a cry of, "NOT AGAIN!" Knuckles stood where she had been, but different. He was wearing black armor, his eyes were now all black instead of violet, he had a Heartless symbol on his chest, and his dreadlocks were white. "Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "No. My name is Ansem." Knuckles said. Sora gasped. "But, you may call me Dark Knuckles if you want." Knuckles continued. He laughed evilly. Sonic punched him, sending Knuckles flying towards a keyhole. He hit it, and it opened. Knuckles yelled, "NO!" And was sucked in. Suddenly the castle shook. "Oh no! The power from the Dark Keyhole is going to destroy the castle! We have to find Kingdom Hearts, and fast!" Sora cried.

**Next: Kingdom Hearts awaits! But what is the fate of Knuckles?**


	10. The End

Sonic Hearts

Chapter 10: The End

**So sorry that I'm ending this so soon. I just cant think of anymore good idea's for this fic. I might make the sequels to this series, but right now its unlikely.**

Sora, Sonic, and Tails dashed through a part of the castle that was dark and creepy, like a giant cave. Heartless were everywhere. "PICK UP THE PACE!" Sora yelled. "All these heartless is a bad sign!" The trio cleared a path through the swarms of Heartless and eventually made it to a huge door.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Sonic asked. "That's the door to Kingdom Hearts." Sora said. "We have to shut it, now!" Suddenly a very large heartless reached out of the opening in the door and pulled Tails in. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled. It was then that he noticed Knuckles lying unconscious inside. "KNUCKLES!" He yelled. Then, he saw that the Babylon Rogues were on the other side of the door, pushing as well! "Sonic! Sora!" Jet called. "You have to help shut the door! Don't worry about your friends…We'll take care of them!" "…Okay!" Sonic replied.

He and Sora pushed on the door with all their might, but it wasn't closing. "WE NEED SOMEONE MORE POWERFUL!" Sora screamed, panicking. Suddenly a loud noise shook the castle. "NO! THE CASTLES ABOUT TO COLLAPSE!" Sonic yelled. Then, the door started to shut. Sonic saw that Knuckles was helping the rogues to shut it. "KNUCKLES?!" Sonic yelled. "PUSH SONIC!" He screamed. The duo pushed as hard as they could…And it worked. The door slowly began to close. Before it did, however, Knuckles called, "See you later, Sonic!" Sonic said, "But how will you escape?" "Don't worry Sonic. There is always a path to the light!" Sora recognized what Jet had said. "Wait, then that means…" The door slammed shut, and the castle was peaceful once more.

**Epilogue**

Sonic and Sora stepped out of the Egg Bastion and looked around. The Egg Carrier vanished and was replaced by solid ground. "The world…Is returning to normal!" Sonic said. Sora nodded. "For the final time, I hope." He turned to Sonic. "I suppose we should start hunting down your friends." Sonic nodded.

**Castle Oblivion**

Shadic sat on a couch, reading a novel. "Ugh, this is boring. When are those morons getting here? I want to kick their butts!" He moaned. Another person in the room, a black cloaked figure, said, "Be patient, Shadic. You will get your chance." "It had better be soon is all I'm saying." Shadic growled. "For the love of…Do you ever cease speaking?" Another cloaked figure asked. "Be quiet!" Shadic spat. Finally, their leader shouted "SILENCE!" And all talking ceased. "NOW, I WANT YOU ALL TO GET TO YOUR POSTS. SONIC AND SORA WILL BE HERE SOON ENOUGH." All the figures left the room at top speed. The leader removed his hood. "This time, Sora…This time I will kill you. Or my name isn't Xemnas."

**What's this?! Xemnas of Organization 13 alive? And he has plans for our heroes? To be continued in Sonic Hearts: Chain of Memories…If I decide to continue it.**


End file.
